The technique disclosed in this specification relates to a noise vibration energy damping structure in a vehicle, more specifically, a structure for damping noise vibration energy generated at a power unit comprised of an engine and a transmission and transmitted to a cabin.
Conventionally, a structure for damping noise vibration energy generated at a power unit comprised of an engine and a transmission and transmitted to a cabin is known in order to improve quiet performance of a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-319308 discloses a front body structure of a vehicle, the structure comprising a front side frame having a closed cross section, a supporting device attached to the front side frame and supporting a power unit, and a reinforcing member provided to an inner side of a portion of the front side frame to which the supporting device is attached.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-134536 discloses a structure in which a node member is disposed in a frame constituting a vehicle body and having a closed cross section, and a vibration damping member is disposed in the node member, thereby damping vibration to be transmitted to a cabin (i.e., noise vibration energy).